


In The Morning

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Piss Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It‘s only six o‘clock in the morning. Tony and Peter are still in bed, both not willing to get up yet. And why should they?





	In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Утром](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520260) by [SpiritHallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows)



> Trigger Warning: Watersports

 

 

”Good Morning,“ Peter murmured and pressed his back against the older man‘s chest. A quick glance at the clock on the bedside cabinet revealed that it was only 6:10 am. With a sigh Peter snuggled deeper into Tony‘s embrace, tilting his head so that he could watch him over his shoulder.

”Morning,“ Tony whispered and brushed a strand of Peter‘s messy hair out of his forehead.  
”What woke you up?“

”I would rather say who woke me up. Although I’m not referring to a person,“ Peter replied, a slight grin curling around the corners of his mouth when he pushed his hips backwards, deliberately rubbing them over the older man‘s erection.

”But I guess that there are far more unpleasant ways to start the day, don‘t you think so?“ Tony purred, his hot breath ghosting over Peter‘s earlobe, letting a shiver run down his spine. He steadied the grip of his arms around the younger man‘s upper body and slowly started to grind his erection in the crease of his arse, rocking against his body in a slow and teasing rhythm.

”Oh yes,“ Peter hummed in agreement and entwined his legs with the older man‘s so that Tony‘s right thigh was placed between his, being pushed against his own rock hard crotch with every move.  
”Although I think this has to wait for a few moments as I have to give in to certain... unavoidable needs, you know,“ he continued, but made no move to follow his words into deeds.

”I only reluctantly want to let you go,“ Tony almost groaned and reached around the younger‘s hips to close his hand around his throbbing cock that already tented the thin fabric of his boxer briefs.

”I can as well stay here,“ Peter sighed and the smirk that covered his face was almost audible in these few words. More than once had he implied that he‘s interested in... certain things they hadn’t tried before. And more than once Tony had sounded as if he would... Well, why not try it...?

Closing his eyes and trying to focus only on the constant rocking movements of the older‘s hips, Peter slowly felt the first few drops of hot piss dribbling out of his cock, dampening the front of his shorts, dampening the skin of Tony‘s hand above it.

”Peter!“ Tony exclaimed, immediately pulling his hand away before he tried to turn the younger man around - But Peter‘s legs firmly held him in place.

”You said you didn’t want me to go,“ the brown-haired man said nonchalantly, pouting his lips in the most innocent way.

”But I didn‘t imply that you could...“ Tony started, but immediately fell silent when Peter grabbed his wrist and pressed his hand against his wet shorts again.

”I think you did. Indirectly,“ Peter murmured and released another spurt of piss that gushed out of his cock with an audible hiss.  
”And you can‘t tell me that you don‘t want this too. Your body betrays you,“ he teased the older man, confirming his statement by pushing his arse against Tony‘s erection that strained against its silken confines harder than ever before.

”But the bed...“ Tony pointed out, not yet wanting to give in to something as messy as this. Something as _messy_ and _filthy_ and _utterly inappropriate_ as piss play.

”You‘ve already cared less about things way more important than a matress and a blanket,“ the younger man smirked.  
”The sheets can be washed, so nothing to worry about,“ he ended and with these words the few drops of piss that had almost constantly leaked out of his cock turned into a steady stream that wetted every inch of the front of his pants before the fabric was eventually too damp to absorb it anymore.

Tony couldn‘t keep from groaning aloud when the first spurts of piss started to trickle over his leg that was still tightly trapped between the younger‘s thighs. Warm trails of liquid ran over his skin, covering him in the scent of Peter‘s piss before they made their way further down and slowly dribbled into the linen sheets. It didn’t take long until a pool of liquid was forming underneath their restless bodies, enfolding them in heat and wetness.

”Isn‘t that worth it?“ the younger man muttered, his hips giving an involuntary jerk when he felt Tony‘s hand tightening around his still leaking cock, holding it in his grip until the rivulets of piss slowly started to turn into a thin stream before they finally subsided to not more than a dribble.

Letting out nothing more than a moan in response, Tony grabbed the edge of the blanket, pulling it away from their bodies, revealing that both their pants and the lower parts of their shirts were completely soaked and sticking against their skin. When Tony eventually felt the last spurt of urine dripping out of Peter‘s cock, he pulled his hand away from the younger‘s crotch and slowly started to trail his wet fingertips over his still cloth-covered body. He drew little circles on his mostly dry chest, giving one of his nipples a playful twist before he unexpectedly grabbed his shoulder and flipped them both over so that he could lie on top of the younger man.

Their bodies pressed flush together, Tony could feel Peter‘s throbbing cock rubbing against his own equally hard member, showing him what they both wanted. What they both needed. And Tony had every intention to let this come true. He started bucking his hips, feeling the pool of slowly cooling piss swirling around his legs with every thrust and the room was soon filled by the sounds of wet flesh against wet flesh, of damp clothes making squishy sounds. Almost completely lost in all the sensations, Peter eventually reached for the waistband of the older‘s trousers and pulled it down so that his cock could finally spring free. Milky drops of precome already leaked out of the swollen tip, adding to the mess on their clothes and Peter knew at once that the other man was already close. But why not pushing things a little further?

”Look what a mess we’ve made,“ Peter growled, his voice low and husky with still unfulfilled arousal.

” _We?_ “ the older of the two men murmured and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Peter‘s dripping shorts as well, yanking them down with one swift movement.  
”I think you’re confusing something. Although...“ Tony continued and shifted backwards so that he could kneel between the younger‘s spread legs. ”I think I could help letting your statement come true...“ he smirked and closed his hand around his cock, aiming the tip in the direction of Peter‘s body.

Meeting the other‘s gaze, Tony forced his breathing to slow down and his muscles to relax before he eventually managed to let the first drops of piss spurt out of his still almost unbearably hard cock. He tightened the grip of his fingers around his length and adjusted the tip so that the next squirts of liquid splashed down on Peter‘s thigh, covering the pale skin in a light yellow shine.

Still not turning his eyes away from the younger man‘s, Tony guided the now constant stream of urine upwards. He let it soak into the almost transparent fabric of Peter‘s shirt, directing it to the visibly darker spot of one of his nipples underneath it, his actions soon turning it into a hard little nub. Peter was already squirming and writhing on the mattress, looking up to the older man with eyes that seemed like pools of black, the brown irises almost swallowed by his dilated pupils. Enjoying the filthy sight the younger man provided, Tony lowered his cock again, eliciting another passionate growl from Peter when his piss eventually gushed right onto his cock.

An almost desperate moan escaped the younger man‘s parted lips and his fingers found their way to his erection on their own accord, giving it a few almost frantic tugs.

”Tony... God... Can you... _Please_... “ Peter literally begged and his eyelids fluttered shut when Tony managed to guide the stream right over the slit at the head of his dick, of course understanding what Peter wanted.

”So desperate, so _needy_. Oh if I‘d know how you would react to this...“ Tony growled, constantly aiming the stream of his piss at the younger‘s cock.

Gasping for air at the feeling of hot liquid splattering down on his oversensitive dick, a series of tremors ran through Peter‘s body, leaving him a shuddering and groaning mess. It was a feeling of utter ecstasy. Stroking his dick even more frantic than before, Peter only needed two more fierce pulls until he came with a strangled cry, mixing his come to the filthy trails hat already covered his body.

Tony slumped forwards, rubbing his still dribbling cock through the streaks of semen on the younger’s shirt, feeling the damp and sticky fabric against his prick.

”Peter,“ he gasped in pure agony when suddenly thin fingers started to encircle his erection right next to his own and started stroking it in earnest. It only took a few seconds until Tony was no longer able to endure the feeling of the younger‘s glorious fingers wrapped around his cock, of his hot and wet body against his own, of the mixed scent of their piss and Peter‘s come. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of the younger‘s neck in an attempt to muffle the growl he couldn’t supress when he was finally overwhelmed by a long-yearned orgasm that made his cock twitch and jerk under their touch, releasing stripe after stripe of semen that spurted over their joined hands and their entwined bodies, covering their shining skin with white drops.

”Oh God,“ Tony moaned and loosened their grip around his softening cock before he rolled off of the younger man. After kicking the at least partly soaked blanket that uncomfortably clung to his leg to the end of the bed, he pulled on the moist fabric of his soiled shirt with stiff fingers.  
”I think we need a shower and the bed a pair of fresh sheets,“ he huffed, looking at first down his own dripping front and then over to the debauched state of the younger man who didn’t look any better.

“Probably,” Peter murmured but again a smirk was covering his features.

“Yeah I know. It was worth it,“ Tony answered with a similar expression before he eventually wriggled out of the other‘s arms and made his way to the bathroom where he would soon be joined by the younger man.

 

 


End file.
